


A Gratsu Valentine [Comic]

by KhaoticVex, mdelpin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comic, Drinking, Fan Comics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaoticVex/pseuds/KhaoticVex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Natsu is disappointed when he thinks Gray has stood him up on Valentine's Day.Original written by Mdelpin but now it's a comic!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	A Gratsu Valentine [Comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gratsu Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091155) by [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin). 



> It's been awhile since I've done any Gratsu stuff and this is my first post on AO3! This is a comic I did as fanart for Mdelpin's original fanfic. Please be sure to check it out if you can!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091155/chapters/52721467

  
  



End file.
